Kami Academy la historia jamas contada
by xjapan
Summary: En una prestigiosa academia todo puede ocurrir desde amistades hasta amores todo es aceptado basado en el juego de rol Kami Academy del foro Anteiku
1. Chapter 1

Kami Academy la historia jamas contada

Capitulo uno

Hecha en Corea (Im Soo Jin)

Hola ¿como están ?espero que bien bueno la verdad es que este fic es diferente a los anteriores ya que va a tener de todo un poco esta basado en el juego de rol del foro Anteiku "Kami Academy" por lo cual este sera un multicrossover que tendrá comienzo desde mi ingreso al foro bueno sin mas comenzare espero les guste

Seul Corea del Sur hace varias semanas atras

En una prestigiosa academia de la capital coreana se hallaban varios estudiantes animando una pelea ahí estaba yo en

medio del pleito pero es que la gente no parece entender que yo no buscó los problemas ellos solitos llegan a mi uh no me he presentado me llamó Soo Jin Im Soo Jin , verán la razón por la que estoy metida aquí fue porque cuatro maloraspateaban a un perrito indefenso no podía quedarme sin hacer nada así que ...

—¡oigan metanse con alguien de su tamaño !

—no te metas Soo Jin —me respondió el muy sinvergüenza así que le lance un zapato y así comenzó este lío yo estaba apunto de ganar cuando ...

¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!—grito el ogro deldirector el cachorro se fue mientras los chicos y yo fuimos a dar a la dirección

Mas tarde

En una casa no muy lujosa se encontraba la señora Im que se estremeció al escuchar el teléfono

—viene de la escuela de Soo Jin , no suenes no suenes —rogaba la mujer al teléfono pero ya era muy tarde este sonó demanera impaciente

—ayeongeong , directorSun Yang tiempo sin hablar

— _en realidad fue hace una semana señora Im esto ya fue el colmo urge que venga a la escuela para hablar sobre el_ comportamiento _de su hhija_

 _Mas tarde_

—lo siento señor y señora Im pero esto ya es inaceptable todos llos maestros piensan igual no podemos seguir teniendo a Sóo Jin en esta institución tendrán que buscar otro colegio —decia el director bastante molesto —bien eso es todo —poco después salio con mis padres quienes se veían bastante molestos por un momento desee que aniki Lin o Nik estuvieran aquí —señorita Im Soo Jin desde hoy queda expulsada de este colegio

¿que? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿expulsada? ¿solo por defender a un pobre animal? No es justo da ze intente replicar pero la mirada severa de papa me lo impidió

—bien espero queestes feliz —me dijo muy enfadado no le respondí nada solo camine en silencio ahora no sabia que iba a pasar

—esperen señores Im —ese era uno de mis maestros el profesor Seo Yong Kin no se porque pero me recordaba a un galán de dorama era muy agradable — conozco un instituto que puede recibir a Jin con sus calificaciones es el instituto Kami ahí reciben estudiantes de todo el mundo

—pero esa escuela esta del otro lado del mundo —respondio mi padre

—si pero es una escuela muy prestigiosa ahí pueden recibir a Jin a mitad del año y sin recursar materias solo debe presentar un examen

Lo pensaron bastante y lo consideraron buena opción así que presente el dichoso examen para entrar como Dios me dio a entender la verdad no me entusiasmaba entrar a una academia con un montón de occidentales pero quien sabe tal vez haga mas amigos

Dos semanas después

—nuna te llego correspondencia —me dijo mi hermano menor Yong Soo abrimos el sobre y decia

 _Estimada Señorita Im Soo Jin :_

 _Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada en la academia Kami para el siglo escolar 2015-2016 deberá presentarse en la academia a mas tardar el día Sábado 27 de Junio del año en curso para mantener su lugar la esperamos ansiosamente_

 _Atentamente :_

 _Ldireccion escolar_

No sabia que hacer ya estaba decidido me iba a Kami partiría a la mañana siguiente así que empaque algunas cosas aniki Hiung Soo me decía que solo empacara lo indispensable bueno empaque todos mis do ramas mi conejito de peluche un bonche de zanahorias por si acaso ropa mi cobijita algunas fotografías mi computadora y otras cosas tal vez debería decirles a aniki Lin y a Nik que me voy al occidente aunque tal vez los vea pronto

Medespedí de todos antes de subir al avión —bueno se me parte el corazón pero me voy

—hija cudate mucho no te metas en problemas —decia mi padre con una ligera sonrisa

—si papa ya no me metere en líos

—cariño te extrañaremos muchocuidate por favor —decia mi madre

—yotambién los extrañare a todos —me despedí y subí al avión

Bien despegaremos cuidado occidentales la coreana llego

Pekin China hace seis años atrás

Un hombre joven tomaba del brazo a un niño de aproximados 10 años el chico se veía bastante nervioso mientras el niño confundido

—¿gege que esta pasando? —preguntaba el niño nervioso

—escucha Lin debes ser valiente son tiempos críticos pero estaremos bien —le decía el muchacho

—señor los soldados ya están aquí —decia un hombre

—bien Lin quedate aquí entendido

—sige ge

Alos pocos días la madre del niño lo llevo a un avión con rumbo a Portugal lamentablemente ese avión sufrió un accidente el pequeño Lin fue el único sobreviviente por suerte fue adoptado por una familia de Portugal pero eso es otra historia

Hola hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy este capitulo va ddedicado a mis amigas del foro Medida Di Angelo Kira5Awesome Nadeshiko Hitokague y xShinigami Sukaretox nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Kami Academy la historia jamas contada

Capitulo dos

Corazón de hielo (Lin Shun Wang)

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a mis amigas Mérida Di Angelo Kira5Awesome xShinigamiSukaretox y Eagle Priimece por los ánimos espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy

Lisboa Portugal hace varios meces atras

Los años han pasado desde aquel trágico accidente seis para ser preciso no es que no sea feliz con la familia que me adoptó y se hizo cargo de mi pero... Si tan solo pudiera recordar

—hermanito date prisa llegaremos tarde —ese era Paulo mi hermano mayor nos llevamos bien pero somos algo distintos

—estare contigo en un momento hermano —le respondí para tranquilizarlo

—Icaro,Paulo dense prisa los dejara el autobús —decia mi madre adoptiva ya apresurandonos , Icaro es el nombre con el que decidieron nombrarme para evitar que yo tuviera problemas en el futuro ya que no podía recordar nada de mi pasado es decir antes del accidente hace pocos días descubrimos que mi verdadero nombre es Lin Shun Wang y que mi lugar de nacimiento fue en China pero ... Nada más

Mas tarde

Por instrucción de mis padres estudiaba en una escuela privada en donde trataba con todo tipo de personas ahí fue prácticamente donde mi vida daría un vuelco de 360 grados para bien o quizás para mal.

Justamente hoy fue uno de esos días por Eduard un viejo amigo de Estonia supe que Scott Kirkland un escoses bastante sinvergüenza usaba los juegos de azar para robar cosas a los compañeros de por si ya teníamos problemas porque su padre quería robar tierras de los campesinos de Portugal y trataba de estafar a mi padre,así que decidí usar mis escasos conocimientos en el pokar para hacerle frente.

— damas y caballeros lo siento pero tendran que conformrse con verme ganar. ¿que ocurre ya no mas jugadores? — preguntó el escoses a manera de burla pues había despojado a todos sus compañeros de sus cosas

—oye Kirkland te falta uno — solté acercandome a mi rival

—vaya vaya vaya , bien Da Silva ¿que quieres apostar? —pregunto con burla —¿en serio crees que un estirado como tu podrá ganarme?

—si yo gano devolverás todo lo que o tuviste de este deshonesto juego

—bien pero si yo ganó me darás ese reloj

Ese reloj era la única pista que tenia de mi pasado lo pensé por un momento pero después supe que no tenía otra opción —acepto

Así comenzó el juego use lo mejor que tenía en mi estrategia hasta el final —creo que no fue tu día Da Silva ya que tengo par de reyes ¿tu que tienes?

—en verdad eres bueno Kirkland —respondi con seriedad —lamentablemente no ganas con eso,—después mostre mis cartas — en tu honor una flor imperial —al parecer no pudo usar sus trampas contra mi —deudas de juego son deudas de honor Kirkland debes devolver lo que robaste —dicho esto me retire del lugar sin decir nada mas

Mas tarde

—¡Icaro ven rápido! — decía un pequeño rubio de ojos azules

—Peter ¿que ocurre?

—hay maquinas y unos hombres nos quieren sacar de nuestro hogar

—llevame ahí — se muy bien quienes están detras de todo esto y no lo voy a permitir rápidamente llegamos al lugar y lo que vi fue algo que no pude creer ahí estaban esos hombres eran abogados de el padre de ese escoses ¿como rayos obtuvieron la firma de mi padre?

— ¿que se supone que están haciendo?

—como veras mi estimado joven Icaro esta es una orden legal y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto

—tendran que pasar sobre mi para proceder de esta manera

—¿me estas retando muchacho malcriado?

—tomelo como quiera pero sobre mi cadáver les robaran a estas personas

Así paso mucho tiempo estaba decidido no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo y no me arrepiento de nada. Poco después llegaron Paulo y mis padres tratando de detener lo que pasaba cuando les explique lo que pretendían hacer papa se hizo cargo por suerte terminaron bien las cosas o eso creí

Mas tarde

—tenemos que deshacernos de ese muchacho estirado —decia el señor Kirkland molesto

—¿pero como? Si tratamos de desaparecerlo todos sospecharan sin mensionar que el chico se sabe defender — decía uno de sus asistentes

—tal vez podamos usar su carácter serio es decir el hecho de que no es como los demás chicos de su edad a nuestro favor tengo una idea

Al día siguiente

—¿que es lo que esta diciendo Dos Santos? —preguntaba mi padre sin poder creer lo que escuchábamos tampoco yo daba crédito a lo que oía

—¿acaso usted piensa que no estoy bien de mis facultades mentales señor? —pregunte con el ceño fruncido

—no , Icaro no es eso. —dijo el abogado de mi padre nerviosamente —es que bueno cuando digo que no tienes un buen equilibrio emocional es que bueno te cuesta tratar con los demás chicos de tu edad además de ese muchacho de Estonia no tienes muchos amigos al menos eso es lo que opinan tus maestros,

—bien si ese es el problema —dijo Paulo con una leve sonrisa —mi escuela acaba de abrir una preparatoria ...

—no necesito otro instituto conozco mucha gente Soo Jin , Nikolai Anya, Antonio

-—hermanito Toño es amigo mio y ya sabes que no me agrada que seas amigo de esa rusa loca

—si la conocieras y no la juzgaras no hablarías mal de ella

— bien sabes porque no me cae bien no me hagas repetirlo

—Icaro Paulo ya fue suficiente— dijo mi madre parando la discusión —cariño tal vez deberías considerarlo quizás si conocieras otro entorno podrías ser mas abierto con los demás

—esta bien lo considerare

Tal vez no sea tan malo y quizás pueda conocer otro entorno y ... Tal vez solo tal vez pueda recuperar algo de mi pasado , el examen fue relativamente sencillo solo era cuestión de tiempo

Dos semanas después

Recibi correspondencia de la manera mas extraña una lechuza llevaba una carta al parecer era del instituto

 _Estimado joven Lin Shun Wang_

 _Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la academia Kami_

 _Deberá presentarse a más tardar el Sabado 27de Junio del año en curso para mantener su lugar_

 _Lo esperamos ansiosamente_

 _Atentamente:_

 _La dirección escolar_

Bien eso era todo un nuevo comienzo llegaría para mi espero dar lo mejor de mi y que sea para bien

Moscu Rusia hace varios meces atrás

Un muchachito rubio veía confundido una escena de lo mas extraña una chica rubia casi peliblanca perseguía a otro joven rubio muy alto de ojos morados

—Ivan casemonos casemonos casemonos

—VETE YA

—y esto es todos los días

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Kami Academy la historia jamás contada

Capitulo tres

El soviético que falta (Nikolai Arlovska)

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a Medida Di Angelo Kira5Awesome y Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo esperó les guste el capitulo de hoy

Moscu Rusia hace varios meces atrás

—Ivan casate casate casate — decía mi hermana Natalia persiguiendo por enésima vez a nuestro primo Ivan a pesar de que este huía de ella no se que le pasa de hecho tenia un novio llamado Toris es un buen amigo pero ella lo mando a freír espárragos sin razón aparente bueno si Ivan y claro yo tengo que soportarla , me llamo Nikolai por cierto y si por desgracia soy el hermano melliso de esa loca pero quizás todo cambie para bien o para mal , poco después de casi dos horas de escuchar el casa te casa te casate se escuchó el silencio mucho silencio

—eco eco eco ¿que estará pasando ahí? — me pregunte a mi mismo un poco nervioso un rato después vi a mi hermana salir del cuarto —¿que paso?

—¡buaaa Ivan es muy malo ya no me quiero casar con el buaaaa — y se fue parece que ... —privet Jin parece que funcionó tu plan

Verán Jin y Lin son mis mejores amigos desde que eramos niños bueno a ellos los veo de manera diferente Lin es como nuestro hermano mayor o al menos así se porta con nosotros en cuanto a Jin ... Bueno ella anm esta un poco loca pero es linda la verdad es que nuestras familias no se llevan bien mis padres son muy patrióticos y no les agradan los yankies y los suyos odian a los comunistas soviéticos así que tuvimos que decirles una mentiras blanca mis padres piensan que Jin es de Corea del norte país aliado de Rusia y los suyos creen que soy alemán así que tuve que aprenderlo si esto se llega a saber sera algo caótico y que tal vez ponga fin a nuestra amistad aso que es mejor así

Mas tarde

—dejenme ver si entendí ¿le dijiste que si? — pregunto Anya mi prima y hermana de Ivan

—da le dije que si — respondió mi primo con una sonrisa bobalicona

—¿pues que paso?

—veran todo fue idea de Jin

Flashback

—y esto es todos los días. Un día lo va a alcanzar y lo llevara al altar ala fuerza

— _¿y ya intentaron razonar con ella Nikolai?_

—ya Lin de hecho tratamos de presentarle a alguien mas pero lo mando a freír espárragos y sigue de necia

— _uh ese es un caso difícil da ze ya se ¿y si la asustamos?_

— _exactamente ¿que es lo que tienes en mente Sóo Jin_

— _ya saben asustarla a ver trae a tu primo para que oiga_

Y dicho y hecho Ivan apareció de la nada para escuchar el plan de Jin casi siempre funcionan así que no perdíamos nada

—bien ¿que piensas hacer ? —le pregunte un poco nervioso

 _-—bien Ivan dile que si ..._

— _¿que no la idea es que se aleje de el Jin?_

— _exacto pero no le dirás que si nada mas di le que limpiara tu casa pulirá tus botas lavara tu ropa etc etc_

— _entiendo un futuro sombrio puede ser factible_

—aja. Pero ¿y sí no funciona? — preguntaba Ivan aún temblando

— _uh .. Ya se dile que empezaran la luna de miel de una vez_

— _¿estas bromeando verdad?_

— _jijijijiji Lin pareces tomate y no no es broma solo así la asustaremos_

Fin del flashback

—y así fue , bueno si me disculpan iré a ver a Chu Chu da — y se fue feliz de la vida ahora que mi hermana no lo molestara puede visitar a su china favorita sin problemas o eso creíamos

—ummm bien da creo que nos quitamos a tu hermana de encima por su bien si no le diría adiós a mi amigo el grifo da

—ya lo se Anya tu das mas miedo — le comente divertido

—ja jaja que gracioso Nikolai ya me recordaste al odioso portugués — sip odia al hermano de Lin con odio puro y ni siquiera sabemos porque

Todo iba bien hasta que nos dimos cuenta que Natalia nos escucho nos miro y nos fulminó con la mirada en especial a mi no se que hará pero debe ser muy malo

Un par de días después

—yo nunca solicite que me cambiaran de escuela — dije casi sin habla

—señor Arlovska sientese — dijo el director —aqui dice que tomara el lugar de su hermana e ira al instituto Kami parece que fue seleccionado y ya no hay marcha atrás eso es todo buenas tardes

Genial asi que esa fue su venganza aunque le veo el lado bueno a Jin la expulsaron de su escuela y parece que le recomendaron el dichoso instituto total de que llegó el día del examen tal vez me quede tal vez no aun así decidí poner los cinco sentidos en el examen no soy tan inteligente como Lin pero hago lo que puedo

Dos semanas después

Que raro pensé que a las lechuzas no les gustaba el clima frío quizás se deba a que esta viene de otro lado así como vino se fue y me dejo algo

 _Estimado joven Nicolai Arlovska_

 _Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la academia kami_

 _Debera presentarse a mas tardar el día Lunes 29 de Junio para mantener su lugar_

 _Lo esperamos ansiosamente_

 _Atte:_

 _La dirección escolar_

Vaya parece que si entre ojala y Jin haya entrado ¿le deberíamos decir a Lin que nos vamos? Umm tal vez el mismo se de cuenta no se como sea el clima aya así que iré preparado por ambos casos bien llego la hora y que sea lo que la suerte decida

Instituto Kami Sábado 27 de Junio

—bien aquí es —susurro el joven asiático con una leve sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro

—hermanito si no estas seguro de querer quedarte

—no te preocupes por mi estoy bien tal vez sea un nuevo comienzo

—bien debo irme entonces cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme

—bien no te metas en problemas — dijo antes de despedirse —cuidate por favor

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy en el siguiente por fin llegan a Kami ¿que les espera aya? Nos leemos en el siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

Kami Academy la historia jamas contada

Capítulo cuatro

Bienvenidos a Kami

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno aquí esta el capitulo cuatro aparecerán personajes nuevos esperó les guste

Había llegado al instituto era un lugar bastante grande la única información que tenia era que el edificio que me correspondia era el edificio Bangaku habitación numero cinco decici avanzar por mi propia cuenta cuando

—lo siento mucho ¿esta usted bien?

—¿he? Si no te preocupes ¿tu como estas? —tan distraído estaba que no vi que chocaba con alguien se trataba de una chica de cabello negro usaba un traje japonés era oriental igual que yo y se veía bastante apenada

—si gracias por preguntar soy Sakura Honda estoy a su cuidado

—mucho gusto Sakura mi nombre es Ica...— no se porqué pero creo que es mejor que me presente con mi nombre real —Lin Shun Wang pero no me hables de usted —conclui extendiendo mi mano en señal de saludo,ella se quedo un rato mirándola pero finalmente la estrecho con un bonito sonrijo en las mejillas

—bien Lin san ¿hacia donde se dirigía? Digo ¿te dirigidas?

—busco el edificio bangaku pero por lo que veo estoy un poco perdido

—entiendo si gusta puedo ayudarlo a buscar si no es mucha molestia

—en verdad te lo agradezco mucho

Su edificio era el Zetai uno muy cercano al mio durante el recorrido me comento que era de Japón quizás por eso le pareció extraño mi comportamiento anterior yo le dije que naci en Macau pero fui criado en Portugal al menos eso es lo que yo puedo recordar ... Llegamos a mi edificio me pareció un poco extraño al parecer compartiria habitación con una chica no se porque mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo no le di importancia planeaba presentarme con ella pero al parecer se había ido quizás la vea después pero por ahora no podía hacer esperar a Sakura

—salio bastantes rápido , ¿que desea hacer?

—amm si no te es molestia me gustaría conocer el resto del instituto

—no es ninguna molestia es muy fácil perderse aquí acompañeme por favor

— te lo agradezco mucho

Y asi comenzó el recorrido me había mostrado los lugares mas importantes del instituto las aulas de literatura y ciencias ella me dijo que las profesoras Bonnefoy y Kirkland discutían constantemente al parecer había algo extraño en su relación ambos apehidos se me hicieron familiares pero no puedo recordarlo, despues pasamos por la clase de cocina impartida por el profesor Carreiro escuche rumores de que el puede aparecer palomitas de maíz de la nada ,poco después me mostró la capilla y el gimnasio no supe porque pero al acercarme a ese lugar un recuerdo borroso se me vino a la mente me puse un poco nervioso pero no quise preocuparla

—¿desea hacer algo mas? —pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos

—¿que deseas hacer tu?

—b-bueno me gustaría ir a cenar conozco un restaurante aquí cerca si no le es molestia

—por supuesto que no,acepto con mucho gusto

Mientras

Pov Jin

Umm aquí es uh parece que esta muy grande pero nada con lo que no pueda lidiar umm bagaku cuarto seis umm parece que llegue antes de lo esperado busque por toooodos la dichosa habitación cuando por fin la encontre y grande fue mi sorpresa

 _Im Soo Jin_

 _Nikolai Arlovska_

¡yay! A Nik también lo aceptaron no se cuando llegue me metí al cuarto y luego de haber acomodado todo sali a buscar diversión por ahí

Fin del Pov Jin

Mas tarde

—digame si no es mucha indiscreción ¿porque decidió cambiarse de escuela?—pregunto Sakura con curiosidad yo di un largo suspiro antes de responder

—a decir verdad fue algo inesperado mis padres consideraron que necesitaba convivir con gente de mi edad antes de venir viajábamos de manera constante—le respondía, en ese momento una cara conocida entro al lugar ¿que es lo que esta haciendo ella aquí?

Pov Jin

Uh ¿que hace el aquí ? Umm quien sabe y ...¿quien es la chica que esta con el, sera su novia? Voy a averiguarlo , y así como así entre a el restaurante mientras ellos conversaban me acerque a ver mas de cerca ya que la chica me parecía familiar hasta que la reconoci si sí es la hermana de Chun voy a saludar —ayeongeon espero no haber interrumpido nada

—no solo cenábamos —me dijo la chica aniki no dijo ni pío le ha de haber sorprendido verme aquí —oye me parece haberte visto en algún lado soy Soo Jin mucho gusto

—encantada Jin san yo soy Sakura Honda estoy a su cuidado

—Jin no sabia que tu también vendrias

—pues digamos que fue accidente da ze — si le digo que me expulsaron de la escuela me va a dar un laaargo sermón aunque por su cara no me creyó después de mucho conversar volvimos a la escuela ya era muy tarde

—¿y piensan entrar a todas las clases?

—a si es quiero aprovechar cada momento de mi estadía ¿tu que dices Jin?

—por supuesto aunque sean aburridas

—bien entonces los veré en clases

—¿VOLVISTE A QUEMAR LA CENA? —dijo una voz femenina en tono francés

—ES TU CULPA POR ... — se quejaba otra voz pero en tono inglés

—DEJAME IR A MI CUARTO MALDICION—gritaba alguien

—vee quedate a dormir — respondía otra voz

Vaya que son muy animados aquí da ze será divertido ,después nos despedimos de Sakura y le agradecimos por el paseo y la bienvenida

—bueno, descansa Soo Jin ,boa noite— me dijo y yo lo abrace

—aniki yo se que no me recuerdas bien todavía pero ... Me da gusto verte de nuevo

—t-también a mi Jin —dijo respondiendo el abrazo

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

Kami Academy: la historia jamas contada

Capitulo cinco

El juego de quemados

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien buena primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas que pueda bueno sin más aquí comienza el capitulo

 _En capítulos anteriores:_

 _Tres jóvenes de diferentes países habian sido seleccionados para entrar al prestigioso colegio Kami por diferentes circunstancias ahora 2 de ellos están dentro Lin Shun y Soo Jin ¿que nuevas aventuras les esperan?_

—bua todavía es temprano no me quiero levantar — se quejaba Soo Jin y es que en su tierra natal Corea del sur tampoco acostumbraba a levantarse temprano así que se envolvió de nuevo en las cobijas y se volvió a dormir ya que ella aun no tenia compañero de habitación por lo tanto no había necesidad alguna de levantarse.

Mientras

A diferencia de su amiga de la infancia Lín Shun acostumbraba a levantarse temprano todos los días aún siendo Domingo porque así lo hacia en su hogar Portugal y hoy no seria la excepción

"Que extraño creí que mi compañera ya estaría aquí" pensó para si mismo y es que tenía la esperanza de conocerla el día anterior pero no llego así que se preparo como de costumbre, sin notar que alguien ya había entrado a la habitación

"Um parece que mi compañero acaba de llegar" pensaba una chica castaña — Lin Shun Wang um parece una persona de fiar — dijo para si misma después de unos minutos diviso al chico quien le dio una sonrisa tímida —hola ,tu debes ser mi compañero de cuarto mucho gusto soy Tateyama Ayano — dijo ella presentándose

— mucho gusto Ayano mi nombre es Lin Shun Wang — el estaba bastante apenado era la primera vez que compartía habitación con una chica

La chica soltó una leve risita por ello — pareces asiático ¿de donde eres? — pregunto con curiosidad

—naci en Macau ,China pero actualmente vivo en Portugal — le respondió este mas tranquilo

Mas tarde

Mientras Lin y su nueva compañera Ayano charlaban acerca de sus culturas y otras cosas Soo Jin había salido de la habitación buscándolo por toda la escuela hasta toparse con su amiga Sakura Honda la chica que habían conocido el día anterior

—ayeongeong Sakura , estoy buscando a Lin ¿lo has visto?

—konnishiwa Jin san, no he visto a Lin san en casi todo el día ¿ya busco en su habitación?

—uh no lo había pensado vamos a buscarlo

Y dicho y hecho el asiático aún se encontraba en la habitación lo que la coreana quería decirle era que su amigo soviético había sido aceptado también la cuestión era que no sabían cuando llegaba cosa que preocupo al mayor ya que sabia que era algo miedoso.

Mientras

Uno de los profesores se preparaba para su próxima clase la de educación física era un hombre ya maduró unos treinta y tantos encima era una persona bastante estricta parecía ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos lo que nadie sabia era que tenía un gran dolor en el corazón hacia varios años que su familia se había disuelto tres de sus hermanos se habían marchado revelándose contra el y su padre, su madre había desparecido llevándose consigo al mas pequeño de sus hermanos quien sabe a donde y no sabia nada de ellos, aunque quizás eso pronto cambiaria.

Pronto dieron las cinco de la tarde el profesor Yao dio inicio a la clase mientras los estudiantes llegaban poco a poco.

Los tres asiáticos habían sido de los primeros en llegar seguidos de dos italianos un polaco una chica de origen chino dos americanos además de un japonés y un chico que parecía vikingo

Lo primero que hizo el profesor fue ponerlos a correr el macaense demostró su buena condición física producto del constante entrenamiento al que se sometía todos los días en especial en artes marciales y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en cambio la coreana no tardó mucho tiempo antes de cansarse ya que era algo flojita y lo físico no era lo suyo, cosa que noto el maestro al instante

—muy bien suficiente —dijo tomando el balón aunque uno de sus estudiantes le parecía familiar no le tomo importancia —¿alguien sabe que haremos hoy? — pregunto este y después de algunos minutos dio la respuesta —jugaremos quemados

"¿quemados? ¿es una broma da ze?" pensó la coreana nerviosa

—no se preocupe Jin san haremos lo mejor que podamos

—estaremos bien Jin

Después de escuchar las palabras de sus amigos volvió a sonreír y les dio un fuerte abrazo cosa que incomodo a Sakura ya que no estaba acostumbrada.

Poco después sonó el silbato el primero en caer fue el polaco aunque dio buena pelea después uno de los italianos que con tal de no darle a su hermano un buen golpe saco una bandera blanca diciendo —me rindo me rindo perdon me rindo— para vergüenza de Lin quien había quedado como capitán del equipo

La coreana se estaba divirtiendo lanzando pelotas a quien tuviera en frente aunque el polaco de su equipo había caído ella le dio a uno de los americanos del equipo contrario cosa que hacia enfadar al macaense ya que no estaba acostumbrado a perder mucho menos a rendirse , pero el no era el único al parecer también una joven que estaba a su lado estaba furica ya que no había conseguido darle a nadie poco después se sabría que su nombre era Pao y seria muy cercana a el

El tiempo paso el americano del equipo de Jin había caído mientras que el otro italiano y la japonesa habían caído también ahora solo quedaban Ayano y Jin por parte de su equipo mientras que Pao y Lin estaban en el equipo contrario parecía que terminaría en empate cuando Ayano cayo seguida de Pao ahora todo dependía de los dos asiáticos la coreana aprovecho una distracción cuándo golpeo a su amigo quien no pudo defenderse quedando como ganadora del juego

—bien por hoy ha terminado la clase nos vemos el próximo Domingo — dijo el profesor mientras todos se retiraban

Poco después se acerco a los dos asiáticos — fue un gran juego — se limitó a decir mientras el macaense agradeció con una reverencia yéndose de ahí

"Siento que conozco a ese joven ¿pero de donde?" — se preguntaba quizás pronto tendría la respuesta

 _En el próximo capitulo_

— _bien ya estoy aquí_

— _hola osea como que tu eres nuevo verdad_

— _Nik por acá_

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy nos leemos en el siguiente


	6. Chapter 6

Kami Academy la historia jamas contada

Capítulo 6

Bienvenido a Kami

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien ,bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic espero les guste

El día Lunes tal y como se lo habían dicho Nikolai Arlovska llego al instituto Kami buscando con la mirada a sus amigos pero en vez de encontrarlos choco con alguien

—osea como que deberías tener mas cuidado ¿eres nuevo verdad? — dijo un chico rubio de origen polaco con una sonrisa burlona

— privet soy Nikolai y si soy nuevo — saludo el chico con cortesía

—como que hola soy Felicks pareces perdido verdad

— algo así estoy buscando a una amiga una chica coreana ¿la has visto?

— umm no conozco a ninguna coreana pero puedo ayudarte a buscarla

Y asi lo hicieron no paso mucho tiempo para encontrarla la encontró con Sakura a quienes saludaron

— ayeongeong ¿como estuvo tu vuelo ?

— hola Jin pues es muy extraño pero estuvo bien

—ya veo ella es Sakura una amiga

—konishiwa soy Sakura Honda estoy a su cuidado

— Nikolai Arlovska mucho gusto

Tiempo después buscaron a su amigo Lin en ese momento lo encontrarían en el gimnasio y Sakura continuo mostrándoles la escuela

—por lo que veo se están adaptando — comentó Sakura

— es muy grande da ze — dijo Jin

—ya veo un es un poco tarde ¿les parece si vamos a la alberca ?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza mientras Sakura y los demás buscaban un traje de baño parecía que esa seria una tarde muy divertida habían hablado de bastantes cosas bueno Jin y Nik hablaban Sakura a veces intervenía y Lin solo se limitaba a responder así paso un rato hasta el toque de queda

— no sabia que había toque de queda aquí

— el toque de queda se activa a las doce de la noche Lin san

— ya veo

Después de eso grande fue la sorpresa de Nik al ver que compartía cuarto con Soo Jin

— vaya esto es extraño

— toda esta escuela lo es da ze pero creo que nos acostumbraremos

— supongo que estará bien como en el campamento donde nos conocimos

— ahh espero que aniki un día lo pueda recordar

—ya veras que si

Flashback

—muy bien daze encontré mis cosas — decía Soo Jin que tenía siete años de pronto todos arrojan sus cosas — genial ahora debo sacarlas de todo ese desastre

—debiste haberla sacado antes de que los demás las arrojaran dejame darte una mano

—gracias daze soy Soo Jin de Corea del sur

— Nikolai de Bielorusia

Habían tardado en sacar las cosas cuando vieron un niño asiático sacar su mochila con un solo tirón

— así sera un gran hombre da ze

—oye el de la fuerza bruta

— ¿me hablan a mi?

—amm si ¿me podrías ayudar a sacar mi mochila?

—claro ¿cual es?

— es esa — y así lo hizo después se presentó con los niños

— me llamo Lin de China

— soy Sóo Jin y el es Nikolai

— es un gusto conocerlos a ambos

— wow ¿en serio eres de China ? Que loco ¿conoces la gran muralla ?

—¿sabes kung fu?

—oigan oigan China es un lugar muy grande yo vengo de Macau una pequeña región de China

—ahh entendí eso creo da ze

—bien ¿saben jugar cartas?

—nopi daze

—niet

— es una lastima les enseñare

Fin del flashback

—ese accidente lo cambio por completo

—si pero bueno quien sabe quizás algún día recuerde quien es digo a duras penas pero nos recuerda a nosotros

Ambos siguieron hablando manteniendo la esperanza

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo en el siguiente mas personajes nuevos nos leemos


End file.
